This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Development of high resolution functional MRI (fMRI) capabilities for mapping cortical columns is 3D. fMRI is a widely used method to study the brain while it is performing thinking tasks and to map out regions of brain activity. We are proposing a sub-second 3D imaging technology to be supplement or replace the current use of sub-second 2D imaging for fMRI. The 3D fMRI will be useful for revealing the basic organization of the brain's activity which could lead to new discoveries of how the brain works. The resulting measurements obtained in the brain with 3D fMRI will be useful for studies of neurodegenerative diseases including Alzheimer's disease, drug trials and for evaluating people with stroke and cerebrovascular diseases.